Make it with you(Hacerlo contigo)
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: Albert invita a Candy a realizar sus sueños juntos. (Primer songfic que se desprende de Azul de Luna)


Hola, pues como les comenté anteriormente, he aquí más detallada la petición que le hizo Albert a nuestra bella Candy, aquella noche en el lago.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, porque en verdad escribir este songfic ha sido algo que he disfrutado muchísimo. Les sugiero si les es posible buscar el tema enyou tube, www. youtube watch ?v= dWlvzz A2Kp4 (sin espacios) Personalmente amo esta canción y todo lo que encierra, e imaginar a mi pareja favorita en esta escena y enmarcar el momento con este tema me hace suspirar. Bueno menos rollo y más historia.

 **Como ya saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

 **Make it with you.**

 **(Hacerlo contigo)**

" _Quiero ser tu mujer"_ \- Albert sintió surgir el fuego en su vientre al recordar las palabras que le dijera Candy aquella mañana a la orilla del lago, estuvo a punto de hacerlo realidad varias veces pero lograba detenerse a tiempo, su entre pierna sufría los estragos de las noches tibias en el bosque cuando Candy salía a su encuentro, los besos y caricias que compartían incendiaban cualquier lugar donde se encontraban, ya fuera la cabaña, el invernadero o la biblioteca, lo cierto es que la imagen de Candy con su uniforme de enfermera en el apartamento magnolia lo hacía perder la razón, ya desde entonces deseaba con todas las ganas sentirla desnuda entre sus brazos.

Apenas amanecía y decidió salir de la cama, después de los candentes pensamientos que cruzaron su mente el agua fría de la ducha lo recomponía y entró al cuarto de baño. Mientras se vestía imaginó a la bella rubia vestida de blanco, llevaban poco tiempo de novios pero no quería esperar más, bastante tiempo había padecido ya antes de declararle su amor, para su fortuna la corazonada de ser correspondido fue certera y ella planeaba hacer lo mismo, no cabía duda, la conexión de sus almas era perfecta, Candy y él se pertenecían.

Y si una y otra vez su corazón le repetía que habían nacido el uno para el otro, ¿Por qué le preocupaba su respuesta?

" _No debo dudar"_ \- pensó frente al espejo -" _Solo son nervios, después de todo uno no pide matrimonio todos los días"._

-Adelante- dijo con voz firme cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-¡Buenos días señor!, llegaron los caballos, ¿Desea que los ensille?- le preguntó el caballerango amablemente.

-¡Buenos días! No, si los necesito lo haré yo mismo, ¡Es una sorpresa para Candy! Por favor, si ella se acerca a los establos en el transcurso del día, distráigala para que no los vea.

-¡Así será señor!- le dijo el joven al cerrar la puerta.

Se acercó al escritorio situado en la pared de su habitación y sacó de un cajón papel, sacudió en el borde del tintero la pluma y con su excelente y masculina caligrafía escribió.

" _No podré verte durante el día, haré algunas diligencias en el pueblo, pero te espero está noche en el roble del bosque._

 _Con amor: Albert._

 _p.s. Es la última noche que nos veremos a escondidas"._

Esperaba que Candy no lo escuchara caminar por el pasillo, con pasos sigilosos se dirigió a la habitación de su novia y arrojó la nota bajo su puerta.

El día sería terriblemente largo sin verla, no obstante, haría ese esfuerzo para sorprenderla.

 _ **Hey have you ever tried**_ _ **  
**_ _ **really reaching out for the other side?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I maybe climbing on rainbows**_ _ **  
**_ _ **but, baby here goes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dreams there for those who sleep**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Life is for us to keep,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and if you're wondering**_ _ **  
**_ _ **what this song is leading to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want to make it with you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I really think that we can make it girl**_.

 _ **Hey, trataste alguna vez  
¿Realmente querer alcanzar el otro lado?  
Yo tal vez esté escalando un arcoíris  
pero, mi amor ahí va.  
Los sueños son para los que duermen,  
la vida es para que la cuidemos,  
y si te estás peguntando  
qué quiere decir esta canción,  
quiero hacerlo contigo.**_

 _ **Realmente creo que podemos hacerlo chica.  
**_

La noche era un tanto fresca, el otoño estaba por comenzar y follaje que cubría la pradera empezaba a marchitarse, la luna llena en todo su esplendor iluminaba el área, sabía que Candy no tendría problema en desplazarse a través del bosque, entonces, ¿Por qué no llegaba? Pasaron veinte largos minutos y Albert empezaba a preocuparse.

Percibiendo la llegada de Candy los caballos resoplaron y Albert inhaló y exhaló profundamente intentando controlar su emoción, distinguió la silueta de Candy entre los árboles y la recibió con una sonrisa alegre y al mismo tiempo expectante.

-¡Los traje de Chicago! ¡Y se quedaran aquí!- le dijo Albert refiriéndose a los caballos.

Candy se acercó a sus viejos amigos, acarició sus quijadas y el largo de su crin, los cuadrúpedos parecían reconocerla e interactuaron con ella, dóciles y accesibles ante la chica.

Bajo el fulgor de la luna llena Albert veía a Candy cabalgar eufórica y resplandeciente, su vientre bajo volvió a reaccionar con deseo por la imagen luminosa de su amada, al llegar al área rocosa del lago Albert ayudó a Candy a desmontar, al sentir su estrecha cintura la envolvió entre sus brazos y deslizó el cuerpo femenino y delicado por su torso, al hacerlo admiró las carnosas colinas que bajan y subían con la respiración agitada de Candy, la apretó contra su pecho y tomó los candorosos labios de la apetitosa criatura entre los suyos, buscando saciar las ansias que sentía de ella.

El cabello suelto de Candy se movía con la suave brisa y sus ojos verdes envolvían todo a su al rededor como la espesa hiedra de la selva, Albert entregó en las pequeñas manos de Candy un puñado de piedras y la retó a ganarle en hacer círculos en las aguas del lago.

-Candy, ¿Alguna vez has querido con todas tus fuerzas conseguir algo?- le preguntó luego de rebotar una piedra en el lago provocando olas con el impacto.

-Sí, ¡Mi título de enfermera! –respondió Candy después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Bien, y… ¿Has deseado con anhelo realizar una fantasía o una ilusión?- Albert hizo una pausa para cerciorarse que Candy lo comprendía- Ya sabes, yo hablo de alcanzar algo que parece imposible.

Albert tomó las manos de Candy y la condujo a las gigantes rocas, con un gentil movimiento le indicó sentarse, Albert se dirigió a unos de los caballos y sacó una frazada de la alforja, luego regresó al lado de Candy y se sentó junto a ella envolviendo a ambos en el mismo cobijo.

-¡Te amo Candice!- le susurró Albert al oído, rozando apenas con los labios la oreja de Candy, provocando con esa caricia deliciosas cosquillas en la chica.

-¡Y yo te amo a ti Bert!- respondió Candy con una sensual sonrisa.

-¡Lo quiero todo de ti!- continuó Albert disfrutando la sensación que producía en Candy, compartiendo con ella el mismo efecto.

-¡Lo tienes Albert! ¡Mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen!

-¡Me tienes en tus manos!- Albert seguía murmurando entre suaves besos, detrás y debajo de la oreja, algunos en el cuello.

-¡Lo sé!- por momentos Candy veía a los ojos a Albert, comprobando que él le hablaba con el corazón.

 _ **No, you don't know me well**_ _ **  
**_ _ **in every little thing only time will tell**_ _ **  
**_ _ **but you believe the things that I do,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and we'll see it through.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Life can be short or long,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **love can be right or wrong**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and if I chose the one,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd like to help me through,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd like to make it with you.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **I really think that we can make it girl.**_

 _ **No, no me conoces bien  
y cada pequeña cosa solo el tiempo la dirá,  
pero tú cree en las cosas que hago,  
y a través de eso lo veremos.**_

 _ **La vida puede ser corta o larga,  
el amor puede ser bueno o malo  
y si elijo el indicado,  
me gustaría que me ayudaras a pasarlo,  
me gustaría hacerlo contigo.  
**_

 _ **Realmente creo que podemos hacerlo chica.  
**_

El canto de los grillos y el arrullo del viento entre las hojas de los arboles evocaba al espíritu del amor de fábula, las siluetas oscuras de los enamorados y la luna reflejada en el lago enmarcaban la escena romántica.

-Candice… ¿Confías en mí?- cuestionó Albert con un beso osado en la clavícula de Candy.

-¡Con los ojos cerrados amor!- y Candy cerró los ojos, abandonándose al anhelo que su cuerpo y su corazón le dictaban.

Albert vio con deleite el gesto de entrega que Candy le ofrecía, confirmó con adoración que lo amaba, no es que no lo supiera o que quisiera probarlo, por el contrario, siendo un hombre exitoso e imponente, Candy lo desarmaba, siendo ella el punto vulnerable de su ser.

Buscaba ganar confianza y la obtuvo con esa pequeña pero significativa muestra de total rendición. Sí, Candy creía ciegamente en él y se prometió a si mismo nunca defraudarla.

-Candy, ¡Tú me conoces como nadie!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Algunas veces creo que me sorprenderás revelándome otra identidad!

-¡Vamos! ¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme?- con sus masculinas manos, Albert tomó a Candy de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

-No puedo prometer que no me equivocaré otra vez, la vida se trata de elegir constantemente, pero cuando llegue el momento de decidir, quiero que estés a mi lado- Albert acomodó la frazada que resbalaba por los hombros de Candy, cuando la cubrió nuevamente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y buscó respuesta en sus ojos verdes.

-Quiero que me ayudes a decidir y elegir el camino, a buscar y alcanzar mis sueños- las palabras de Albert conmovieron a Candy, no le importó que la frazada cayera, deslizó sus brazos por el cuello de Albert y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, él sonrió y retomó la conversación –Quiero ayudarte a lograr los tuyos, ¡Sobre todo quiero compartirlos!

Apenas Albert dijo la última palabra y Candy unió su boca a la de él, con cada movimiento los besos se tornaban más candentes y sus cuerpos se amoldaban entre sí, las manos de Albert tomaron libertad para tocar, primero las pantorrillas siguiendo con los muslos por debajo del vestido, Candy soltó la boca de Albert y comenzó a bajar sus labios por el cuello de él, que retribuyendo el gesto de ella cerró los ojos, las diestras manos de Candy recorrían la espalda de Albert con soltura, en un arrebato e intentando más proximidad Candy trató de separar las piernas y enredarlas alrededor de Albert, quien reaccionó cuando una fresca ráfaga de viento espabiló su mente, despejando su cuerpo del frenesí en que se encontraban.

Con tiento, Albert frenó a Candy, haciendo uso de su voluntad se controló recordando los pensamientos que había formulado hacía un momento; No defraudarla.

-¡Hace frío! Además ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos- Albert notó la extraña reacción de Candy, no era la primera vez que frenaban pero este momento tan especial debía terminar de otro modo.

Candy se alisó la falda del vestido cuando se puso de pie, turbada o mejor dicho avergonzada por su comportamiento se quedó sin palabras, _"Por suerte de noche todos los gatos son pardos"_ \- pensó, Albert no distinguiría su rostro encendido, trató de llegar al caballo pero la férrea mano de Albert la detuvo, Candy giró su cuerpo en dirección de Albert y quedó pasmada con la imagen.

-Candice… todo lo hemos pasado antes de llegar a este momento no es tiempo perdido…- Albert estaba hincado en una rodilla, con una mano sujetaba los dedos de Candy, con la otra sostenía una cajita abierta y forrada en terciopelo negro que contenía una fina churumbela con una esmeralda al centro y ocho diamantes distribuidos a los costados.

-¡Albert!

-Ya no quiero que sea un sueño, quiero compartir tus penas y tus alegrías- Candy sintió una lágrima caer por sus mejillas, Albert le había dicho esas palabras unos años atrás y en su ingenuidad ella no supo interpretarlo -Toda la noche he intentado llegar a ésta pregunta; ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Candy aceptó la sortija que Albert deslizó en su dedo anular como símbolo de su unión, confirmando con un beso la promesa de transitar el camino juntos.

-¡Sé que podemos llegar al otro lado unidos pequeña!

Albert montó su caballo y extendió su brazo ofreciéndole la mano a Candy, ella no dudó en montar junto a él reclinando su rostro en el fuerte pecho masculino, Candy suspiró enamorada y envuelta en el sólido azul de luna que los ojos de Albert esparcían como halo sobre la noche, consciente de que no era el inicio del viaje, ¡Lo habían recorrido juntos desde siempre! _ **  
**_

 _ **Baby you know that,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dreams they're for those who sleep**_ _ **  
**_ _ **life is for us to keep**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and if I chose the one**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd like to help me through**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd like to make it with you.**_

 _ **I really think that we can make it girl.**_

 _ **I'd like to make it with you**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Amor tú lo sabes,  
los sueños son para los que duermen,  
la vida es para que la cuidemos,  
y si elijo el indicado  
me gustaría que me ayudaras a pasarlo,  
me gustaría hacerlo contigo.**_

 _ **Realmente creo que podemos hacerlo chica.**_

 _ **Me gustaría hacerlo contigo.**_

El cuerpo desnudo de Albert emitía un exquisito calor que deleitaba a Candy, estaba un poco dolorida, sobre todo de los muslos, pero era un dolor que le recordaba la maravillosa entrega entre su marido y ella. La noche de bodas fue un descubrimiento de sensaciones desconocidas y adictivas, al grado de despertar el primer día de casados sin lograr saciar la pasión, Albert enredó sus dedos entre las hebras doradas de Candy, luego recorrió con la otra mano el vientre de su esposa y cubrió con pequeños besos su rostro.

-¡Amor es verdad! ¿Cierto?- preguntó Albert en tono grave por el deseo.

-¡Si! ¡Realmente lo estamos viviendo!

-Candy, a lo largo de la vida algunos caminos se cruzan- Candy giró su rostro en dirección de Albert, con esas palabras él capturo su atención -¡Me alegra que los nuestros no se hayan cruzado!

Albert sonrió ante la mirada interrogante de Candy, disfrutaba confirmar que para ella, él encontraba las frases que le aportaban significado a la vida.

-Nuestros caminos se unieron, son uno solo, me gusta recorrerlo contigo y creer que podemos llegar hasta el final juntos.

Albert selló sus palabras con un beso e iniciaron otra vez la comunión de sus cuerpos.

* * *

Mike it with you. (Hacerlo contigo)

Interprete: Bread (David Gates)

Letra y musica By David Gates.

Disco: On the waters. 1979

Electra Records.

* * *

No puse **Fin** , por que recuerden que el fic continua.


End file.
